1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for providing a binder for mineral fibers, i.e. man made vitreous fibers, for example glass, slag or stone wool, a binder obtainable via such a process, and a mineral wool product comprising such a binder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mineral wool products generally comprise mineral fibers bonded together by a cured thermoset polymeric material. One or more streams of molten glass, slag or stone wool are drawn into fibers and blown into a forming chamber where they are deposited as a web on to a travelling conveyer. The fibers, while airborne in the forming chamber and while still hot are sprayed with a binder. The coated fibrous web is then transported from the chamber to a curing oven where heated air is blown through the mat to cure the binder and rigidly bond the mineral wool fibers together.
During the curing step when hot air is blown through the mat to cure the binder, a binder as disclosed in WO 99/36368 can be displaced within the mineral wool fibers, whereby a non-uniform distribution of the binder results, specifically wherein less binder is to be found at the bottom of the mineral fiber blocks (i.e. the side of the block where the hot air is blown into the product) than in the top thereof.
Also during curing, a large amount of the resin may be lost leading to undesirably high emissions and a high binder loss.